


Bad Fucking Timing

by mysecretsky



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Kink, Dark, Death, F/M, Face Slapping, Hint of - Freeform, Intense, Kink, Non-Graphic Violence, Plotholes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Spanking, Violence, chris evans being a jerk, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretsky/pseuds/mysecretsky
Summary: Ransom was in the middle of his moment of clarity when you interrupted him.And now you are forced to be a part of his twisted sick plan.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Thrombey/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. Act one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, you all need to know that this fanfiction will be intense, I made Ransom even more asshole than he is, so beware of the tags!  
I made alot of research and tried to be as accurate as the movie, but along the way if I need to change something to make Ransom get away with it and haunt the reader I will ;)  
It will be two chapters, maximum three, and will be done in a week, hopefully another chapter of What not to expect when you're expecting will be done.  
ENJOY!  
Don't forget to add me on tumblr, I post extra work there!   
@myxsecretsky

"Fuck!" The dogs barked at Ransom, making him quickly cower away from them.

He widened his eyes as he saw the lights leading to one of the rooms upstairs turning on.

He looked back at the dogs, relieved that they stopped bitching. Guess he should come tomorrow where nobody will be there so he can swipe the vials.

His moment of clarity is backfiring.

_Did I fuck it up?_

Mistakes can't be made if he wants his plan to work out, he could still feel the old man's bitter promise to give his bitch caretaker all his money, and he thinks he can put a restrain on him? Hugh Ransom fucking Drysdale.

He marched back to his car, careful to not make too many noises, but a glimpse of a girl stopped him dead in his tracks.

Who could it be there in the middle of the night trespassing this area?

He saw her petite figure hide instantly behind the car, hoping he won't notice she was there.

Ransom was on full red alert, it could be Meg or that Brazilian maid, the possibilities never ending as he thought about what he can do to subdue them.

He took gentle almost quiet steps till he was few inches away from her, he saw how she was curled up sitting on the ground with a hand covering her mouth, and her eyes shut tightly.

He took hold of her collar as he got her up harshly, he pushed her to the car, his hand going up to her mouth before she could utter a word.

He stared angrily at her, she wasn’t Meg, or one of the maids, she was a total stranger.

She winced in his hold, the grip on her arm was too tight, sure to leave a bruise there.

He clenched his teeth in pure fury, his nose flaring as he tried to calm himself, what is she doing here? Trying to sneak up on him or something?

He felt her tears collide with his fingers, her fear and helplessness almost pathetic.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her, not realising how much force he is using with the poor girl.

She whined again, sobbing into his hand. Her own trying to push him off, he could see it was becoming harder to breathe for her since her chest was heaving by now.

"If you scream or call for help I'll make you regret the moment you decided to enter this property."

He didn’t have to ask if she understood his warning, she was nodding before he knows it, her eyes begging for him to release her from his death grip.

He took his hand away slowly, ready to react if she decided to change her mind.

He saw her lips trembling as she coughed, trying to get the words out but all he could hear were that she 'didn't know'.

_She didn’t know what?_

"Who are you?" He hit the window of his car close to her head, she flinched whimpering into her hand that went quickly to cover her noises, afraid she will piss him off more.

She was Meg's friend, who texted her an hour ago telling her to come here for them to hang out, there was cake left from her grandfather's birthday party and a bunch of leftover food.

She knew how to get into the land without alerting anyone, she and Meg used to do it all the time, she was cautious with every step she took until she saw these beaming lights of the car that she definitely knows it belongs to Hugh Drysdale.

She crept there to his spot, curious to what he was doing there, didn’t the party just finished?

She remembers Meg telling her that the asshole stormed out of the house before it could even finish, had a big argument with Harlan and without a glance at the family, he left.

Whenever it was grandpa Harlan's birthday, Megan would call her and tell her all the drama that happened there, especially with Ransom, who she described as a spoiled playboy who doesn’t care about anyone one's well-being as long as he had his money.

And now she is seeing the dark side of the Ransom she kept talking about.

"M-Meg's friend." Her voice was above a whisper, her heart beating so god damn fast her chest began to hurt her.

Whatever the fuck he did, he sure didn’t want her to notice it.

"And? Did that whore invite you?"

She widened her eyes at the name he called her best friend, truly inappropriate for someone this close to him.

She nodded again in fear of the consequences of not giving him the answer, he wasn’t in a very great mood, she could see his body tensing under his white fluffy blouse and heavy brown coat.

All she could feel was the dread, the dread behind all of this, she could feel what he was doing here was ill-intentioned.

She saw him sigh loudly in annoyance, she clearly ruined his plan, she could be the reason this whole thing would blow up in his face.

He looked at her again, with those dark blue eyes, that held so many promises and misfortune.

"Please Mr.Drysdale, I saw nothing, nothing! I don’t even know-"

"Shut up!"

His hand went to her throat where he took a tight hold of her fragile windpipe.

She panicked, her hands quickly going to push his in fruitless attempts, but he was much stronger, making her whimper.

"You won't be quiet about it, I know you bitches, you would squeal the minute the lamp lights' hit your face, if only-"

Her tears kept streaming down her face as he delivered his condescending speech, being fully aware that she was waist deep in this shit. But he stopped midway, his dark blue eyes going soft, his demeanor changing and his hands loosening around her throat.

Since she would come to this place to visit Meg sometimes, she sure knows the rooms in it, and he was sure she met the dogs there.

"Say little one, the dogs here, do you often play with them?"

She found it super strange of him to ask her this question, but she didn’t argue in fear of suffocation.

"Y-yes."

"So they like you?"

"I guess so."

He narrowed his eyes at her, actually now happy that she decided to follow him and see what he was doing, she would be the perfect last puzzle piece to fit his game.

"If you don’t want to get hurt or harmed, you better do everything I tell you to do."

He turned her over so suddenly, crushing her body with his into the car, her whines died in her throat when he increased the pressure.

She cried harder as she realised now that she won't get easily out of this problem.

She felt his other hand crawling up her thigh till it reached her ass, she gasped in disbelief, his fingers dancing on the fabric of her jeans before slapping her.

She couldn’t process what he just did, did he just spank her in the middle of this mess?

"Try and defy me, this ass will be raw and bloody in the end of this unlucky night of yours, understand?"

She knew he wasn’t joking one little bit, although she found it odd how he was threatening her with a spanking, she knew she had no other choice.

He slapped her again but harder, making her wince in discomfort, he wasn’t holding back on the strength he used in every hit.

She nodded her head furiously, hoping that this humiliation session would just end.

She didn’t know what she was agreeing on, and she knew it won't be pretty or easy, yet she didn’t have another choice.

He turned her around, his hand buried in her hair, guiding her to the same path he came from forcefully.

She swallowed her cries, her eyes speaking for her pain instead.

When they reached the end of it, just before the dogs can notice them, he whispered in her ear.

"You see the ladder against the wall?"

He pointed to the one across the green field, she could even see a shadow beyond that window beside the wooden sticks.

"You will climb that, and open the window. You will be in a hall and across from it is my grandfather's bedroom, you will reach for the big medical bag."  
He turned her to him so he could look into her eyes as he spoke the rest of his instructions, his stern look and clenching jaw, and even from the weak moonlight, she could see his eyes going dark again.

"And that's the important part pumpkin, you will see two vials in a small bag, you will switch them by taking the wrapper off them, and then put this in the bag."

He gave her a vial labeled Naloxone, wrapping it around her trembling fingers.

"You put THIS in the bag. You understand?"

She looked at him then at the vial, extremely confused from everything, and in the minute of her haziness, she didn’t see his hand coming up to deliver the smack.

She held her cheek with the hand that was still holding the medicine, her neck swung to the side due to the impact, it was throbbing under her fingers, but before she could stumble he held her again from her arms.

"Focus sweetheart, I don’t want any mistakes happening."

He treated the act of violence as something normal, something not worth mentioning.

She saw the real emotion behind all of this from how his hands tried to control the shaking by grabbing her tighter.

The tears felt hot against her now bruising cheek, she gave up on trying to be quiet and just let the sob of pain come out of her lips.

He smothered her next cries with his hand, pushing her to his chest to not get any unnecessary attention.

He shouldn’t have reacted so viciously but time is running out and he was getting really anxious. He would resort to violence just to speed things up but apparently the action was quicker than his thinking and the result was the nervous girl shaking in his arms.

He waited till she calmed down and he can only hear her sniffling.

"Tell me what you are going to do." He asked her sternly, she could see him clenching his teeth hard, he was fighting another outburst.

"Ran-nsom I don’t want to be put in this mess that I don’t even understand!"

"I don’t fucking care! You made a point by putting your nose in something you shouldn’t have, and now you pay the price."

She looked at him confusingly, it was right that she shouldn’t have followed her damn curiosity, but that doesn’t give reasons for anything.

"I won't ask again, repeat what I just said."

She succumbed to the pressure easily, trying to silent her doubts and fears although they were nagging in the back of her head.

"I wil-ll take off the wrappers of the two vials-s in the bag."

She shook the other vial in her hand.

"And put this instead."

"Good girl." His features finally softening, somehow relieved that she was finally catching up to him even though she was quivering in pure fear.

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her jacket, and before she could reach for it, he was quick to take it from her.

He frowned as he looked at the bright screen, the name Meg coming on a notification, asking Y/N where she was and why is she late.

He looked across the land and he saw a faint light from the window above.

He got another brilliant idea.

"Don’t answer her."

He pushed the phone in her face, urging her to open it, she hesitantly did.

He disconnected her internet and went to put his number on her phone and started calling it, he pulled his own phone answering it quickly.

"You communicate with me on that."

He gave it to her and she grabbed it with difficulty, he reminded her to lower the voice when talking to him inside.

"Now go."

He pushed her lightly to the front, he went to stand behind a bush, motioning for her to keep moving.

She felt her heart beat faster with every step she took, her breathing becoming labored and the hands holding her phone and the vial was becoming sweaty, making her hold on them tighter.

She opened the little door silently, the dogs welcoming her with low whimpers and wet kisses.

She pet them before bedding them goodbye, glancing in the back as she ran carefully to see Ransom there watching her every move.

It only made her more nervous and clumsier as she felt herself stumbling along the way but gaining her posture back quickly.

She climbed the ladder and opened the window slightly, in fear of it making a noise, until she saw it was clear she stood up and started walking to the room.

Her trembling fingers grabbed the knob and twisted it, picking the phone to her ear but the sight made her gasp in fear and swallow her sobs.

She took few steps back, her heavy breathing could be heard from the phone as Ransom asked her what the fuck happened.

"His-s t-throa-at, he's dead!" she whispered to the phone, her tears streaming down her cheeks before she could even realise she was crying again.

"His throat?"

"Y/N, what do you mean his throat?" he half screamed in her ear, making her snap from her haziness.

"His-s throa-t-t it's all- bloody."

Ransom found it just as strange as she did, but he can't sit and talk about it with her, he started to urge her going in there again and just do her job.

She subconsciously entered the room, but the sight in front her made her nauseous and she saw herself backing up again, it was too much.

Did Ransom do this? Did he have the heart to straight up kill his very old kind grandfather?

"I c-can't do it! I won't! Ransom you can't drag me into this!"  
  


"Listen here you bitch, if you don’t do as I say or even think about doing something completely stupid I will make the rest of your life a living hell, and you know I can!"

He could hear her silent crying through the speaker but that didn’t stop him.

"Think about it, you're already inside the house and if you think of turning this around, it won't play good for you."

It only took a second to understand what he is implying and he was right, she was fucked the minute she peaked at his car, and she was fucked more the minute she decided to follow his orders.

She quickly sat down on the floor, opening the bag and taking off the wrappers, in the moment of complete chaos, she didn’t realise that the one vial that was falsely named morphine is the empty one opposed to the other liquid medication.

She remembered the Naloxone that she put on the floor beside her, she picked it up and put it in the bag, closing and zipping it before putting it back on its original place.

She glanced at Harlan one more time, mouthing 'I am sorry' as she took cautious steps towards the window again and closed the door behind her.

"Did you do it?" Ransom deep voice made her flinch, she forgot he was still with her on the phone.

She mumbled a yes, pushing the phone in her pocket and started descending the ladder, she kept taking deep breaths to calm herself down, she was afraid she will miss a step and breaks a few bones.

Her fear came true as her feat landed on a step that had a big chunk of it taken off, she yelped in surprise, her hands taking a tighter hold of the wood above her.

She felt a few more tears escape her eyes, but it didn’t faze her that much, she guided her feet to the unbroken step and got down gracefully.

She was going to scream but she was quick to cover her mouth.

She knew the woman behind the window was Meg's Nana, she kept staring at her, waiting for being called out.

"Ransom? Are you back for a third time?" Her old granny voice spoke to her.

She frowned then took off, another thing that didn’t faze her.

She dodged the dogs and jumped over the small door, the adrenaline going through her veins and alerting her to her surroundings more.

She bumped into a strong chest, his hand taking hers as he too started running to the car.

Before she could protest he shoved her in the vehicle and sat in the driver seat taking off.

She couldn’t stop thinking of Harlan's bloody throat and the knife that was in his hand, his wide lifeless eyes opened.

So many questions running through her mind, and the fact that she was literally sitting next to the main suspect made her feel uneasy.

_Why did you scream? Why didn't you call 911? Why are you so fucking stupid?_

She rubbed her temples as she snapped at him, finally having enough of his bullshit.

"What the fuck Ransom! What did you do? What did you make me do? Why is he all dead with a knife and-"

"Shut up! Just shut it." She could hear the shaking in his voice, he too was just as nervous and maybe even more.

She saw him speeding into the dark street, passing few cars.

"Just tell me what did you just make me do!" She begged for answers, the unexplained guilt eating her already.

He sighed, his body tensing again.

She saw his dark dangerous eyes taking few glances at her, challenging her.

"Knowing it won't make your current situation better."

She knew it, but she was determined to know.

He told her everything, from how he planned to frame the Brazilian maid Marta for it, to making her kill his grandfather _accidentally_ so she could give up the inheritance.

"I had to do what was right."

Did he seriously believe that his purpose was justifiable?  
  


"You won't get away with it Ransom." She calmly spoke.

Surprised that she was so still, even after he told her that he was the reason that his grandfather died and the caretaker will be sent to jail, she didn’t have the energy to react as one would have thought.

Her leg shaking from anxiety as she kept playing with her nails, because she too will be the cause of putting that innocent girl behind bars.

"But I will, and you helped little one," He smirked as he continued his speech.

"If it weren't for you I could have been caught tomorrow trying to switch them myself."

She saw that they arrived to what she supposed was his fancy house, he parked into the garage as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know a good nurse would check the labels before giving the medication, you can’t fully blame it on me."

He was ready to get out when her grip on his hand stopped him, he looked at her confusingly.

"But how come the vial with the fake morphine label was the empty one?"


	2. Act Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? I know I am surprised.  
Well, it's the smut you waited for guys, but believe me it's not over and it will get darker than you can ever imagine.

"So the fucking vial that bitch gave is the right one?" He screamed in disbelief as he thrashed his furniture, his lamp and coffee table, anything breakable and in his sight.

The girl was cowering away in the sofa, flinching and crying every time he would swing the thing close to her.

Now that she thinks about it, she shouldn’t have brought it up, because first he was acting like a fucking maniac and second the police would have found out that Marta was innocent and would just leave the question to why Harlan slit his throat.

But she didn’t have time to chastise herself, too busy looking at the man pacing around his living room, huffing and cursing under his breath, she has never seen someone so anxious and stressed.

But again he is going to be a prime suspect in this foul play.

"Why didn’t you tell me over the phone? Was that brain of yours not functioning?" 

He came close to her as he looked down at her shivering form, her eyes puffy and tired from the tears she wasted on the event today.

She frowned at his stupid question, in the middle of the entire rampage and yelling, not mentioning he threatened her with a beating and literally fucking her life if she didn’t obey him, she should be attentive to every little shit that passes her sight?

"You should remember the state I was in." She talked back, now feeling her fear and guilt being replaced with fury, he had no right being this angry with her, he should even be thankful that she has accidentally told him the misplace.

"Don't get bitchy on me now." He pointed his finger at her, his tone underlined with a threat, she knew she is playing with fire right now.

But she was way past caring.

"You know what Ransom you can go fuck yourself." 

She yelled as she got up, ready to storm out of the room and ready to have a cat and mouse chase with him.

"It's not like you could burn the fucking building of medical office or even inject Harlan yourself with morphine to get out of this." 

She looked at his seething body, his eyes piercing through her soul, as he waited for the rest of her outburst.

She took slow steps towards him until she was inches away from his face.

"They will find out the minute they get that report and you can't do anything about it!" 

She yelped as she saw his hand coming up, ready to smack her for the second time this night.

She grabbed her cheeks and started to cower away from him, realising how much she angered him now and regretting that she let out the words before digesting them.

But it never came, she peaked through her trembling fingers at him, his hand still up but his eyes were not looking at her, they were wandering across the living room, hard and focused.

And then he snapped, she didn’t expect him to hug her so tight after her scolding, his arms going around her waist as he spun her across the room.

She didn’t say anything, still puzzled and very much confused at the bipolar gesture,

He put her down, his wide grin on display as he cradled her face with his huge hands.

"That's it doll, you gave me the most brilliant idea!"

"Ransom no-" 

She didn’t have time to protest and try and put sense in him, he interrupted her as he started listing the things he will do, he was so committed to put Marta in jail it made her sick.

"That way the report will indicate that Harlan had an overdose and the medical bag will be out of reach."

He suggested tampering with the report and burning the medical office building, and she stood there, with her wide eyes and mouth a-gap listening to his far-fetched plan.

Even though it was hard, she knows he will be able to execute it, she didn’t know Ransom had some brain behind the mean demeanor.

He chuckled as he went to the cabinets, getting out a bottle of some kind of alcohol as he started pouring for himself.

She followed him to the kitchen, still baffled by the bomb he just dropped.

She wanted to go out and scream into the night, she wanted to drown herself and pull her hair out of her scalp, she again gave him the chance to outsmart everyone.

"I got to be honest sweetheart, I wasn’t thrilled when I saw you, but now I kind of appreciate the influence you're leaving here."

"You know I didn’t mean to give you more sick ideas."

"Oh I know," 

He smirked as he took a sip from his glass, as he held her wrist and guided her to his room.

"And yet _here you are_."

She saw him chug what was the rest of his drink leaving a little bit behind.

He put it on her lips and urged her to drink what was left, she felt the liquid sliding down her throat, burning along the way.

She never drank before, but she didn’t argue since this night was a first for everything.

She was caught off guard when his lips slammed against hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight as he went deeper in her mouth.

His tongue explored every corner, their teeth clashing as her tongue tried fighting back the intrusion.

Her hands tried pushing him, fighting him off by landing hard fists on his back but he didn't even budge, making her cry into the kiss.

He kept pushing her body away until they landed on his bed with a big bounce, making him biting her lips hard as she whined.

He kept going at it, his hands going to her face, holding her cheeks as he stubbornly dominated her.

She gave up with a groan and a loud cry, her struggles stopping as she felt him smirk against her lips.

He went back to kissing her soft lips and her tongue, the muscle not fighting him back anymore, he moaned into the intense kiss as his hands went to her hoodie pushing it up.

She sighed in relief as he left her mouth, pushing himself away from her to look at the little girl between his legs better.

He forcefully removed her hoodie with her bra, resulting in a big loud sob from her.

One of his hands went to her mouth to cover her cries as the other wrapped around her throat, he felt her plump breasts push up against his chest, the friction making him more excited.

"Calm down sweetheart, you really think I was just bringing you home to discuss the events?" 

The word 'Playboy' that Meg once called him kept ringing in her head, of course he expects her to submit and open her legs wide for him, what she didn’t expect was that he found the libido to do it after his grandfather died.

He planted a soft kiss on her wet cheek, now realising she was crying all along.

"I am going to have you either way, but I suggest you let it be, I know how to satisfy my women." 

She widened her eyes at his cockiness, a man full of his ego is never a good sign.

He pushed his hand that was on her mouth away, keeping his other on her throat, occasionally giving it a squeeze to remind her who she was lying under.

She felt a wet trail from her neck to her belly button, her stomach going in knots under his soft touch.

He kissed his way up till he reached her right nipple, he flicked his tongue on the little nub, putting it in his mouth as he started sucking the now hard nipple.

She whined again, the stimulation getting to her as she felt the tingling in her lower region, no one can deny that Ransom is attractive and he knows how to use that mouth of his.

His free hand went around her hip, crushing the bone there as he started sucking harder, determined to leave a hickey or a sign of his mark.

He remembered now that he saw her once, a gathering few years ago in the garden for some kind of celebration, she was there with Meg, this tall gorgeous girl with the big smile and upbeat personality.

He pulled away with a pop, looking up at the shivering girl as she narrowed her eyes, her mouth opened slightly, her breathing getting heavy.

He kissed her other nipple and buried his head in the space between her mounds where he planted more wet kisses there, now both of his hands going down to travel between her tight shut legs, prying them apart easily as he massaged her sensitive area through the fabric of her jeans.

She let out an involuntary moan, her hand going up to silence further sounds from coming out of her lips, he smirked as he kept rubbing her clothed slit, her thighs trying to push his hand away but it didn’t stop him one bit.

She never saw someone undress this fast, his clothes flying to the ground and when his hand went his boxers she flinched hard and buried her head in the pillow.

She never saw a dick before in her life, only the disgusting pictures creepy dudes send to her Instagram.

Her pants followed it with her panties, her legs fighting him in fruitless attempts, it all seemed so pathetic and unmotivated, he knew that she knew she couldn’t do anything about it, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

"Ransom-NO, please, I don’t want this!" 

His arms went around her waist, lifting her up a little so his hard dick pushed against her pussy.

He chuckled as his hand went towards her womanhood, his finger dipped between her wet folds gathering her arousal and bringing it in front of her watery eyes, she didn’t realise how much she was enjoying the attention until now.

She cried when she saw his glistening fingers, fully accepting now that she can't do anything about it.

"Then explain this little one," 

He licked his fingers clean, enjoying her unique taste as he started thrusting against her, the friction making her even wetter, his tip going up and down her pussy.

He groaned into her ear, burying his head in her neck as he started to guide his throbbing dick inside of her tight hole.

The minute the big head of his dick penetrated her she started screaming, she didn’t see his size but she sure felt it.

"It's okay, it's okay," He kept trying to calm her down, pushing her face towards his chest to silence her upcoming cries, he wasn’t going to stop here.

He pushed himself inside of her wet canal, her walls clenching his dick to the point of it almost hurting him.

He moaned in her ear, showing her how much her tightness is affecting him, cursing under his breath as he kept trying to not ram all of himself inside of her.

He kissed her ear and the spot under it, trying to make her focus go somewhere else, he could still hear the silent sobs and sniffles she was producing, her hand tightly holding his shoulder for dear life, her nails piercing his skin there but he didn’t stop her.

He sucked a random spot on her neck as his hand went to rub her clit, trying to speed things up.

It’s when he felt her walls start to flutter against him and relax he thrusted the rest of his rock hard member, eliciting the loudest cry from her this day.

"Come on little on, it's not like every day you have a chance to get you cherry popped by me." 

She could hear the smirk in his deep husky voice, she wanted to scoff but she had other things to focus on like the burning of her womanhood that is getting tortured by his huge dick.

He gave her few minutes before he started ramming himself inside of her, the erotic sounds of her slippery walls clenching around his dick, she was starting to feel the pleasure building up inside of her, a feeling so foreign to her.

"Oh God!"

He pulled himself out of her leaving only the tip before thrusting again, his cock easily finding her soft spot and kept aiming at it.

Her legs went around his waist pushing him against herself more to feel as much as she could of him, his pelvis kept brushing her clit deliciously making her moan loudly now, not afraid to show that she was enjoying it.

He lifted her up suddenly making her yelp, slamming her body into the cold wall, he started to kiss her neck again, his hand advancing to her trembling leg and making it go around his hip as he slid through her easily.

She felt herself gushing against him, her girljuices dripping down the length of her legs as he kept shoving his cock inside of her.

The dam was starting to fall down, ready to burst as his hand went around her throat suddenly, silencing her cries of pleasure.

She felt his hot breath against her lips, his eyes hazily looking at her before landing on her hunger filled ones, the need to orgasm made it harder to focus with him.

"Aren't you a little slut." 

He landed a peck on her soft lips, his mouth latching on her right nipple again, sucking the sensitive perky nub.

It was all she needed, her back arched against the now warm wall, her toes curling as her muscles spasmed under his grip.

She never felt this before, the ecstasy flooding her veins, her eyes rolling to the back of her head from the intensity of her orgasm.

It didn’t take him long as she felt him exploding inside of her, groaning as rope after rope of warm cum coated her throbbing walls, adding another layer of pleasure there.

She felt his lips against her sweaty forehead, smiling in triumph at her submission and lack of fight.

He kept riding her orgasm, making it last till he felt her body slumping against his, closing her eyes in satisfaction. She felt all the stress and pressure leave her body.

He pulled out his dick as it rested against her stomach, his cum bursting out of her, not noticing that he didn’t wear a condom during the act.

His hand slapped her ass so suddenly, making her yelp and bounce in his grip from the impact.

"I guess you are now, what they call, my _partner in crime_." 


End file.
